nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Victory93
Wiki customs Hi, on most wikis, it is customary to add new talk page messages on the bottom of the page. This is especially helpful when you want veteran Wiki users to easily find your post. The custom comes about because the "+" / "Leave messages" tab on talk pages creates a new section at the bottom of talk pages. -PanSola 04:33, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Merge Please see Forum:Nintendopedia merge. The pages were only temporarily moved so that they would not break when the import happens. This is just an unfortunate way that the Special:Import tool works. When it is finished, pages can be moved back, but you risk breaking the page histories if you move them during this time. Angela (talk) 04:48, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :This merger was proposed before you'd started editing this wiki, so obviously I didn't realise you were thinking you were the leader of it when you only made your first edit this month. Please calm down and let's talk about it. We all have the same aim here - making this the best Nintendo wiki - so we can work together once the import has finished and decide how best to work on these moved pages. Do you use any instant messaging program? Perhaps we can talk there about the problem? There's also a shoutbox widget that you can drag to your sidebar from if you're using the new skin for real time conversation. Angela (talk) 04:57, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Hello. If the page is moved now, the page history will be messed up when the import happens. To avoid this, it needs to stay in the merge namespace for now. Please be patient since the import will be over by tomorrow and then work to make sure everything is in the right place can start. Angela (talk) 05:04, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::Please stop these silly threats about banning. If you are serious about becoming a leader of this, or any, wiki the most important thing to do is be welcoming to newcomers and work collaboratively on improving the wiki. Angela (Wikia co-founder) 05:12, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Just letting you know Despite the fact that you think you are a leader of this wiki, you currently lack the privileges to ban other people. If you really want to ban somebody, you would need to acquire a real admin's attention (such as User:Pokemon DP), a Janitor's attention (such as User:Jack Phoenix), or a Wikia staff's attention (such as User:Angela). -PanSola 05:06, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Even if Pokemon DP chose you as a leader, the fact remains that you lack the privileges to ban other users. Pokemon DP lacks the privileges to give other users the privileges to ban users, because he is only a Sysop, not a Bureaucrat. Finally, because Angela is staff, even if somebody here bans her, she can actually unban herself. So your threats to ban her makes you look silly. -PanSola 05:16, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Please... I understand your good intentions to help this wiki, but please stop being presumptuous. Mario (the article developed on Nintendopedia) and Merge:Mario (the article developed here locally) each has information the other one lack, and they each have a good way of presenting certain facets of Mario. The real constructive action to take is take what's good from each articles and combine them. You claim to be a leader. Please demonstrate your maturity at handling this merging of two wikis. Otherwise your good intentions can actually cause this wiki to lose valuable data, and cause conflicts with users who can bring valuable contributions. -PanSola 07:14, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Don't worry about the merger I wouldn't worry too much about the merger. Everything will go back to normal in a couple of months, and getting all frantic - threatening to ban people (what's up with that?) who are making this place much better is just pitiful. I deleted some of the uneeded content from Nintendopedia.org on the Mario page. And like Wikipedia always says - be bold! You don't need the permission of others to get rid of uneeded content, and threats that you ultimately cannot fulfil is just not the brightest thing (Especially when you're delivering threats to people with a higher rank!). The fact is - you don't have any privileges here. You can get them in time, though first you've got to realize that you're not the leader, and that you should be a bit more polite to people. Changes will happen and you have to understand that. If you wish to have any of the older articles back, then just tell me and I'll make it happen. However - Do not send out anymore threats. If you see someone misbehaving, then tell me and I'll have a little chat with them (though currently none of them have been acting up). Your edits to articles are appreciated and we want you to continue on, though at the same time you have to be nice to the other people that edit pages, alright? Dude, are you blind? Do you not SEE the OTHER tables for each individual characters? With their OWN descriptions and pictures, besides the ones your adding? - BattleFranky202 12:35, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Hi :I was just wondering why you aren't here anymore. Can you help? Also look how much Nintendo Wiki has changed. :D